<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I cant be by ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129125">I cant be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories/pseuds/ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories'>ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wars and Pain [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories/pseuds/ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo has a spell mishap then ends with Takumi falling pregnant.<br/>tensions are still high during the war, what can Leo do after he makes Takumi basically hate him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon | Leo/Takumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wars and Pain [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I cant be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yo! this fic is littarly years old and i just wrote a sequal to the story so like yeet my guys have this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So i...the spell...uhhh.” Leo sighed. He looked Takumi in the eye. “The spell the other month. I said it wrong.” Leo was having a hard time admitting how he messed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo.” Takumi crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo. what did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo.” Takumi huffed, he was not used to seeing Leo this flustered and it weirded him out  a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the sickness you have is.” He looked away for a moment and sighed and locked eyes with him then looked away. “Your sickness is morning sickness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning sickness l-like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi... You're pregnant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no!” Takumi yelled. “I’m pregnant? Due to a spell? We are in a war! Valdis needs me on the front lines.” He placed his hand over his belly and pushed it in. “Fix it!” Takumi yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi, don't you could hurt them.” Leo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care to fix it. I am not having a baby during a war!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Takumi please.” He reached for Takumi who quickly slapped the hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are OVER!” Takumi yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi! Stop, you need to calm down. Think straight please is a life it's a baby. I’m the FATHER!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I REFUSE TO BE A FATHER!” Takumi said, he punched himself in the gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi!” Leo reached for Takumi’s arm and he jumped back again. “Maybe I want this.”Leo said a bit louder than a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and I are through until you fix this.” Takumi said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taku-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OVER!” He yelled, and he left the room and slammed the door behind him leaving Leo alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the weeks went by Takumi's waist grew. Leo looked and looked trying to find something to fix Takumi’s situation or possibly transfer the pregnancy. Leo’s retainers noticed how frantic he was and the loss of interaction between him and Takumi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My love.” Niles said one morning to his husband Valdis. “Humm?” He asked as he tied up his sash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know why Lord Leo and Takumi have stopped sharing nights?” He asked as he continued to watch his husband dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was told they got into a fight. I don’t spend much time with him tho. Someone takes up all my time.” Valdis smirked at his husband, who still lay bare in bed. Niles smirked as he shifted to the edge off the bed and pulled on his husband’s sash but his hand was smacked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who hangs around lord Takumi?” Niles asked sitting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Hinata still hangs around him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh his retainer.” Niles smirked “He's a pretty piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Valdis looked his husband in the eyes. “What about me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you're my cute husband who gave me two wonderful babies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ they are fully grown now Niles.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes they are...so fast. I miss the days when it was just us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not love our girls?” Valdis asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I love our girls, Nina is a bit strange and Kana...” Valdis raised an eyebrow ready to smack Niles for saying the wrong thing. “Kana She's sweet. I hope she tells Silkie how she feels and soon.” Niles sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's still young.” Valdis said adjusting his arm band. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe one day Kana and Selkie will get together.” Niles paused “Awww imagine, little half fox half dragon grand baby.” he said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are too young to think about that.” Valdis said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are never too young to think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takumi looked at himself in the mirror. He definitely had a bit of a gut. He balled his fist and pressed it against his stomach. He felt resistance, it made him nauseous knowing something was growing within him. He quickly dressed himself not wanting to look at his body anymore. He looked out at the sky, it was a nice day out. He decided to go for a walk to clear his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi walked down the bridge and looked down at his water. He put his hand over his stomach, It gurgled in hunger. He sighed he had just eaten only a few hours ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Lord Takumi.” Hinata said as the two crossed paths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hello.” Takumi said he didn't see his retainer very often. The two were normally on different battlefields.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you don’t look too well.” He said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been out of sorts resonantly.” He sighed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah right, Oorboro said you and the Noran scum split. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t call Leo that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? You two are not together anymore so what's the point of decency? I never liked him, he was shifty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo was just quite</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well I think-” Hinata was interrupted by Takumi’s stomach growling. “Oh!” He laughed “You're hungry.” He said “I'm famished myself. I skipped breakfast, shall we get food together?” He asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just ate two hours ago.” Takumi said he was frustrated with himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you're pretty active.” Hinata trailed off. He thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe lord Takumi was attached to lord leo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Hinata could speak Takumi </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to cut down on food. I’m gaining weight.” Takumi said as he tightened his sash and grunted in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Takumi!” Hinata smacked his hand. “Are you trying to squish your organs?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know!?”  he yelled. Hinata looked at him in fear. Takumi sighed and stepped away and put his hand over his belly. “Don’t tell anyone.” He said as he ran away leaving A confused Hinata behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi looked at the empty bowl in front of him. He was still starving, he hated the feeling of being hungry all the time. He tried to eat like he used to but they left him with hunger pains. So he started eating a little more, definitely not enough for two tho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi.” Takumi jumped and looked over to see Leo’s retainer Niles standing there with a worried look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell do you want?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not look well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M FINE!” Takumi stood up and glared at the archer. Niles quickly grabbed the others shoulder and made him look him in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are ill, tell Valdis. I will NOT let your selfishness get my dear Valdis or my girls harmed.” He said with a dead serious look in his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” He said jerking trying to get out of the archer’s grasp but the other pulled him in hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You clearly didn’t hear me. If you let my Valdis get hurt.” He got close to Takumi’s ear. “ You mean nothing to me. The only reason I was kind to you is Lord Leo cared about you. Now you mean absolutely nothing to me.” Niles shoved Takumi and he shot a glare back at the other. Niles ran up and grabbed Takumi by the collar and pulled him close. “You. Mean. NOTHING. To. me.” Niles hissed. Takumi tilted his head back and let out a growl. Niles slammed his hand against Takumi’s stomach. “Getting fatter since you and Lord Leo split.” Niles mocked. “or are you ashamed of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi threw his arms over his stomach as his face turned red. Niles smirked triumphantly over the ashamed Takumi. Of course Niles knew him and Valdis has two daughters. Takumi’s grip on his stomach got tighter as he thought back to Valdis’ pregnancy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A swollen belly, unable to go anywhere without help. The large appetite, the pain from the baby moving. The scar from the caesarean section. Takumi was disgusted by the thought of his body changing like that. He wanted it out that very moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niles!” The two turned to See Leo. He slammed his tray of food down and stomped over to Takumi. He pulled the two apart and looked softly at Takumi “You don’t look well at all.” He reached for Takumi’s forehead. He smacked Leo’s hand away and stomped away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t waste your time on him Lord-” Leo smacked the archer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the HELL did you do!” He yelled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him not to get Valdis harmed on the battlefield.” Niles said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone he’s...he’s sick.” Leo said he had not told anyone about his spelling mishap. He knew if he told anyone within the rankings they would pull him out of the fight immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Leo.” Niles’ tone was harsh. “I would cut you down as well if you meant to harm my dear Valdis.” Leo was taken aback by Niles’ words. Leo watched as Niles met up with Valdis on the other side of the room. He put his arm around him and looked back at Leo and smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Takumi breathed heavily and put his hand over his stomach. He was pale and sickly, he exerted all the energy he could. Takumi fired a few more arrows but a large enemy came his way. One misstep and Takumi took an axe right into his stomach. Leo let out a scream and threw his spell book to the dirt and rushed over. Valdis finished off the enemy and looked down at the bloody mess. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leo no!” Valdis tried to get into the way but Leo shoved Valdis out of the way. Niles on the other side of the field frowned as he rushed over. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“TAKUMI!” Leo screamed, he cradled Takumi in his arms. Blood soaking his armor. “Takumi, Takumi, PLEASE!” He screamed, he put his hand over the large cut in Takumi’s stomach. “Takumi you have to live please!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The others in the army curled around him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leo.” Xander said with a soft tone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baby bro.” Camila said, she put her hand on Leo’s shoulder “He's gone...” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“NO!” Leo screamed “No! NO! OUR BABY!” Leo screamed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baby...” Camila stepped back and put her hand over mouth</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh gods...” Ryoma looked pale as Sakura and Elise pushed the others aside. They healed the wound but it was too late. Takumi was gone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Takumi please, our family.” He kissed Takumi’s cheek. “Our baby...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo jolted awake, he sniffed and wiped his tears away. He had this nightmares before. Some were about Takumi going so far to stop the growth within him and ending his own life. He dried his eyes and jumped out of bed wanting to cheek up Takumi otherwise he would be kept up all night. Hopefully Takumi was sleeping so he could avoid a fight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo wandered down the halls, he peeked into Takumi’s room. He sighs in relief when he sees Takumi sleeping. He put his hand over his heart as he felt a twinge of pain. It had been three months since Takumi split it off with Leo. He missed the way Takumi would snuggle up to him. He longed to have Takumi snuggled up to him. Leo’s hand over Takumi’s belly, the soft kick of their baby from within.  He quietly shut the door and made his way back, his heart stung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Leo.” Niles said as they passed. Leo stopped and looked at his retainer. Both had a sharpness in their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niles.” Leo spoke after a moment of silence. Niles got down on one knee and bowed before Leo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry My lord.” He said “I didn't mean to take out my frustration on you or Lord Takumi. I still desire to be your retainer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can remain.” He put his on Niles' shoulder. “Are you and Valdis doing alright?” Nies rose to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes we are doing fine. Me and Nina got into an ugly fight.”  He sighed. “So did you and Takumi truly split?” Niles asked, Takumi looked down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes...” Leo said, Niles put his hand on Leo’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Lord Takumi is Pregnant.” Niles said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Leo Stared back at the archer terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a father of two, I know the feeling of a pregnant stomach.” Niles said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi does not want to be a father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Tell him his personal feelings do not belong on the battlefield.” Niles looked at Leo in the eye. “He needs to be removed from the front lines and soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but Takumi is stubborn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please try to sway him, other lives are on the line. He can not stay stubborn like this. He could get killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Leo rubbed his temples. “I have been having nightmares about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Losing Lord Takumi?” Niles asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes, many of those. Did you have dreams where Valdis died on the battlefield?” Leo asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I did have similar nightmares when Valdis was with a child. Valdis miscarrying, Valdis being slain when I was not around to protect him. Valdis dying in childbirth to a stillborn.” Niles looked pale as he recalled. Leo knew the archer had nightmares from his past but the look on his face now. His fear of losing Valdis was still all too real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you have me worried about that.” Leo said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you could be a good single father. Myself on the other hand I could not live without Valdis.” Both men stood in silence. “Ah, so how far along is Lord Takumi?” Niles asked, trying to lighten the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three months I believe.” Leo said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's not going to be able to hide it for much longer. I’d tell Ryoma first.” Niles said before he went past Leo into Valdis’ room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arrow’s flew, swords clashed, Takumi let out a scream and he took down enemy after enemy. Leo kept a close eye on him from the other side of the battlefield. Takumi started to breathe heavily, the last enemy on the field charged Takumi. He smirked as he shot his arrow, but after the arrow flew he fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TAKUMI!” Leo screamed and rushed over quickly protecting Takumi from the enemy and quickly incinerated it. His nightmares flashed before his eyes. “Takumi, Takumi, Takumi!” He yelled as he pulled him into his arms. He looked around at the others who stared in horror.  “GET A HEALER!” He screamed Holding Takumi to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo stood on the outside of the medical bay. Falisha and Azuma were inside, he could hear them quietly talking about Takumi’s health. What he could pick up was that Takumi was malnourished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah Leo.” Ryoma said, as he stopped outside the door. “How is he?” He asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they said he is malnourished.” Leo said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange. He’s been eating much more than normal.” Ryoma said, He reached for the door. Leo’s heart raced in fear but then Falisha.l opened the door and bumped into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah sorry Lord Ryoma.” She said as she held her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry my dear.” He smiled “Everything alright?” Ryoma asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, so is Takumi but I think they need to be left alone for a bit.” She said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They?” Ryoma asked, Falisha pointed to Leo. “Ahhh. Come on let's depart then.” Ryoma said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo waited for a moment before he walked in. Azuma smiled at him and stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why hello heathen.” He said “Make up with him now.” He said as he brushed passed Leo Azuma giggled and patted him on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not tell anyone.” Leo said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes Lord Takumi made us both swear to secrecy.” Azuma said, he stretched as he left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Leo saw Takumi laying in the med cot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi’s hand sprawled across his belly. His swollen belly. Swollen with Leo’s child. Leo could barely believe his eyes. Takumi had avoided him for so long so he never did see the growth of their child. He was happy it was growing but frustrated at Takumi’s neglect of his body and thus the baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi.” Leo said softly and slowly. He ignored Leo’s call, Leo sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Takumi’s stomach “You're getting big.” Leo said without thinking. Takumi’s grip on his stomach tightened and he started to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate it.” He choked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi...I read more about the spell I used on you.” He sighed “My head wanted to cure your nightmares but my heart...I wanted a family with you.” He looked at Takumi. He softly put his hand over Takumi’s “Please hate me for doing this to you all you want But don’t hate them. Don’t hate our baby.” Takumi’s grip on his stomach loosened then he looked at Leo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't hate it once it's out.” Takumi said, Leo helped Takumi into the sitting position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's get you something to eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo smiled as Takumi as he ate. He was relieved that Takumi and their child were finally getting the nutrients they needed. Takumi finished up, Leo frowned, Takumi only had a couple bowls of Miso soup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can’t be enough for you.” Leo said as he got up. “You're eating for two. I’ll go get you some more.” Leo said. Takumi sank down in his chair and looked down at his belly. His clothes barely hid it. His shirt was stretched tight to his belly, the only thing that saved him was his sash and deer pelt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was positive that Niles knew his condition now. What was he going to do once Valdis finds out, he is going to be pulled off the front lines. He could only think of Niles attacking him if Valdis got hurt. Hurting him, hurting Leo’s child. He started to cry and slowly put his hand over his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Takumi said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi.” Leo said as he reached and wiped away Takumi’s tears. “Are you in pain?” He asked worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah no...no.” He said as he turned away from Leo and wiped his tears. “Just thinking about something.” Leo put a plate down by Takumi and he sat next to him and got close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would Niles hurt me.” Takumi said, Leo pulled Takumi’s into his arms as he took a bite of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” He said he kissed Takumi’s head. “He’s a strange man, but i’m sure.” He reached his hand down and put it on Takumi’s belly. “I’m sure he would not hurt you when you are pregnant with my child, he’s loyal to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your child.” The words sounded foreign when Takumi spoke it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our child.” Leo corrected, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our child,” Takumi said slowly. It was all starting to sink in. He was pregnant with Leo’s child, a life was growing inside him. A life he had tried to kill multiple times. “I’m sorry.” Takumi choked out, he put his hands over his belly. Leaned forward and started to cry. “Daddy is so sorry.” He bawled. It all hit him at once, he was careless. He could have gotten killed. He could have killed his and Leo’s child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi?” Leo looked worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to kill our baby. Our Unborn baby.” He cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It finally hit huh?” Leo Asked as he rubbed Takumi’s back. “Takumi, you must eat. Give our baby what it needs.” Leo handed Takumi a roll. He grabbed it with a shaky hand and bit into it. He ate it quickly and moved back to his plate. “It's still small, we can fix this.” Leo looked over Takumi with a soft look. “Let me know if you need more food.” Leo said, Takumi nodded. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi.” Ryoma caught up to Takumi before he could get back to his room. “We haven’t really seen each other this past few months.” He looked Takumi up and down, Takumi picked at his fingernails nervously. “I heard that you and Leo had gotten into a fight. Are you alright? Did you two split?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we are back on speaking terms. I’m not sure if we are back together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, you two looked like a happy couple.” Ryoma looked tired, he pat Takumi on the shoulder. “It must hurt to break up after so long but please. Try to slow down on your eating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm well.” Takumi had a hard time assembling the words in his head. “Ahhh.” Takumi rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m pregnant.” Ryoma turned to Takumi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you two are still in a fight? With a child on the way!” Ryoma was worried “Did this happen on purpose?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, there was a spell mishap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I hope you two can work it out. If not, I can try to hide the child's heritage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much Ryoma.” Takumi smiled, Ryoma patted him on the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I care about you.” He said before walking off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xander looked up from his book when he heard a knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” He said, Leo came walking into the room. “Ah Leo, how are you today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just fine, I need to tell you something.” Leo said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already know about you and Takumi splitting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No not that it's...I had a spell mishap.” Leo said, Xander looked up from his book waiting for Leo to continue.  “I got Takumi Pregnant.” Xander stood up from his chair and locked eyes with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make up with him.” Xander demanded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what.” Leo said taken aback by Xander's tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not have a bastard in my family.” Xander said, his voice carried a weight to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't do anything that Takumi doesn't want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not have a bastard.” Xander said as he went back to his book. “Marry him or I sever you from the family. We are different from father, there will be no bastards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo left Xander's room with a slam. He stomped past Ryoma . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Leo!” Ryoma called him. Leo groaned and turned to face the samurai. “ Hey.” Ryoma laughed “What was that about?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xander just said some upsetting things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah did you tell him about Takumi?” Leo raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know about the baby?” Leo asked, Ryoma smiled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi told me the other day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xander told me he’d have no basterds in the family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine with it. As long as you both are happy.” Ryoma said, Leo smiled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your kind.” Leo said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Takumi.” Leo said, Takumi stopped with a mouth full of food and looked at Leo. “Are we okay?” Takumi swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean.” Takumi said, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relationship wise, where are we?” Leo asked, Takumi put his hand on his belly and leaned on Leo’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Leo.” Takumi said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Takumi.” Leo kissed Takumi’s head “Can we go back to the way we were before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Takumi said, Leo looked scared </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you said you loved me!” Leo shouted. Takumi pulled Leo in for a kiss, then he grabbed Leo’s hand and played with his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t go back to why we were because of this.” Takumi pressed Leo’s hand against his swollen stomach. Takumi was now four and a half months pregnant. People were gossiping about it but after Xander and Ryoma learned the word was slowly getting around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Leo was confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are going to be parents.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah...Right.” Leo said he lightly rubbed circles on Takumi’s belly. “Well if we can’t go back to the way we were. Let's go forward, Takumi would you marry me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Leo!” Takumi was surprised as Leo pulled out a small ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Prince Takumi?” Leo smirked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop acting so swav Leo!” He paused for a moment and thought. “I’m not sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask before the fight.” Leo said, He looked at the ring. “Please, move on to the future with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Takumi. Please, I want you to sleep next to me again.” Takumi blushed and held out his left hand. Leo smiled as he slid the ring on Takumi’s finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo...” Takumi looked at the ring on his finger and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's pretend that fight never happened </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah... I acted like a real jerk.” Takumi said thinking back to the fight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were having mood swings dear I understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really hated this, i’m not sure I like it even now.” Takumi said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay, it must be something that's hard to get used to.” Leo said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm worried...what will i do when it starts moving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I'll be happy.” Leo said as he put his forehead on Takumi's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo.” Takumi murmured. “ I'm still Hungry.” Takumi said, Leo smiled and gave Takumi’s belly a pat before he got up to get something else to eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takumi looked at himself sideways in the Mirror. His sash no longer fit and his shirt exposed his lower belly. He was five months pregnant now and everything started to hurt. He pulled off his shirt and climbed back into bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo opened the door to the bedroom, he smiled when he saw Takumi snuggled up in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Takumi.” Leo lightly shook Takumi. He opened his eyes and groaned as he looked at Leo. “Hey I got you a Yukata.” Leo held out a red outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Ryoma’s?” Takumi asked as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and put his hand on his belly. He looked confused as he put his hand on the middle of his belly then his eyes widened and grabbed Leo’s arm and nearly ripped it off of the socket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah Takumi!” Leo shouted, Takumi looked Leo in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel it?” Takumi asked, Leo looked confused about what Takumi was talking about. “What about here?” Takumi mumbled as he lowered Leo’s hand. A soft thump was felt against Leo’s hand. His eyes widened, Takumi smiled a bit. “It feels so weird from my end, what about you Leo?” Takumi looked up at Leo, he had tears falling down his eyes. “Leo.” Takumi reached up and wiped away Leo’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there.” Leo said as he leaned down and pressed his cheek against Takumi’s belly. “They are alive.” He pressed a kiss against Takumi’s belly. “We didn’t fail.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ag Leo, This is the only pajama shirt that fits.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry...” Leo sniffed, he grabbed the Yukata. “Let me help you get dressed. I want to go for a walk.” Takumi slid out of bed, he supported himself on Leo. “Let me help you get dressed.” Leo said, Takumi pulled the robe part on first and folded it right. Leo  knelt down and tied the sash under Takumi’s belly.  Leo pressed a kiss against Takumi’s belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo.” Takumi said, surprised. Leo stood up and grabbed Takumi’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's go.” Leo said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takumi groaned as he tried to rub his back. He cracked his ankles, everything was aching. Leo ran his hand down Takumi’s back, he felt back for Takumi. Takumi was getting bigger and heavier so everything started to ache. They soon passed Valdis and Niles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah Takumi.” Valdis smiled “I haven’t seen you at all this past few months.” He said, “How’s everything going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah i’m pretty sore, everything is moving so slow.” Takumi sighed. Valdis looked at Leo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to borrow him for a bit okay?” Valdis smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't go too far.” Leo said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I can go far anywhere.” Takumi sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valdis and Takumi sat down on a bench. Takumi held on to Valdis’ arm for support as he sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm so jealous.” Valdis whined, Takumi gave him a strange look. “You're so much smaller compared to me when I was that pregnant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that's a good thing?” Takumi asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was actually carrying something big. Dragon blood or something.” Valdis frowned. “I had a boulder for a belly by the time I was ready to pop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I neglect my health for a while tho.” Takumi said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you look pretty healthy now. Leo got you eating a lot?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, i'm thankful to. The healers say the baby is healthy but was also lucky to survive what I did to it.” Takumi hung his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel?” Valdis said, gesturing to Takumi's belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly it makes my skin crawl. The idea of something growing under your skin for 9 months scares me” Takumi said. “But I'm slowly getting used to it. I mean, i'm actually liking it now.” he said as he put his hand on his belly. He felt the baby shift within him, he had a soft smile. Valdis smiled wide as he watched Takumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you do it again?” Valdis asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, just to change it all.” Takumi said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of it? Valdis asked, surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I neglected my body for nearly half of my pregnancy. I want to give them a better chance. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man.” Valdis laughed “I can’t remember how many mistakes I made with Nina hell even Kana I still messed up. You’ll make mistakes raising me too, you just need to remember making mistakes is common and teach your kids that.” Takumi smirked at Valdis’ kind words. “Leo will be by your side too. He doesn't seem to be going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...” Takumi trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two still fighting?” Valdis looked worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah no.” he laughed “I just feel  bad for how I acted a little while ago. Leo really wants kids and I...I tried to kill our baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay Takumi.” Valdis put his hand on his brother's shoulder. “I yelled at Niles a lot. I even turned into a dragon and tried to kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.” Takumi chuckled thinking about when Niles ran out in the courtyard and Valdis in his dragon forum chased after him. When Niles was caught he smirked when it looked like Valdis was going to eat him but Valdis turned back and cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happened more than once.” Valdis said “You two back to sharing a room?” He asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, He stays out pretty late. We haven't slept together in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful sex can send you into early labor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not what I was talking about! Niles is affecting you.” Takumi huffed Valdis and laughed. “Oh speaking of Labor, how will I know if I'm in it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’ll know.” Valdis said in a bit of a serious tone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh... umm. Do you remember what it was like?” Takumi asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giving birth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Takumi lowered his voice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't remember much, I remember the pain. Niles holding my hand begging me to stay awake.” Valdis smiled happily as he recalled it “But it’s all worth it to hold your baby in your arms.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then you have to hide them away.” Takumi said coming to terms with that as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but it's for their own good. We can’t keep a baby here.” Takumi ran his hand over his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They moving?” Valdis asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little, it's more like shifting. Leo felt a kick earlier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kana was very active. So what are the name ideas?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I never thought about names.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Leo has some.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank the gods. I’m the worst with names.” Takumi said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Leo said as he was walking up to the two. “Let’s go to the mess hall.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some food.” Valdis said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you wanna feel before I go?” Takumi said, He put his hand on either side of his belly. Valdis gingerly placed his hand on Takumi’s belly. He smiled as he lightly rubbed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you look like Takumi if you're a girl. He's pretty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey!” Takumi blushed, Leo laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's right.” Leo smirked. Leo held his hand out, Takumi grabbed it and he was lifted from the bench. Valdis watched, ready to catch Takumi if he fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you two later.” Valdis waved as the two left slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope they do well.” Niles said as he walked behind Valdis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they will.” Niles reached over and started to rub Valdis’ shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think we could have another. After this war.” Valdis said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be happy to oblige.” Niles smirked as he pulled Valdis in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leo.” Takumi said one night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MMmmMHmmmm?” Leo said, he was half asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please move your hand.” Takumi said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Leo yawned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move your hand, it feels weird if you keep it there for too long.” Takumi said, Leo had his hand over Takumi’s belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna feel them.” Leo said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo just.” Takumi sighed “ Please move it or I move.” Leo moved his hand to the top of Takumi’s belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah move it off my stomach.” Takumi said, Leo groaned and flipped to the other side facing away from Takumi. Takumi closed his eyes, he felt the baby start to move around within. “Ugghhhhh.” Takumi groaned, Leo quickly flipped back over and put his hand over Takumi’s belly. The baby slowly stopped moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He loves his daddy.” Leo said sleepily </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think it's a boy?” Takumi said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...want...a boy.” Leo said as he started to fall back asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takumi sat reading a book, he one hand rubbing his belly up and down. He’d stop occasionally to rub a finger over his belly button that now stuck out for his body. A swift kick from the baby made him grunt. He put his book down and put both hands atop his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over halfway there.” Takumi sighed “Do you miss your daddy?” Takumi asked, the baby shifted. “He’s out on the battlefield, he's protecting us. Daddy loves us.” Takumi said “He loves us so much.” He started to tear up as he looked at the wedding ring on his finger. “He loves us.” Takumi started to cry. “Oh gods, I'm a mess.” Takumi said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in?” A voice came from the other side of the door </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xander?” Takumi asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come in.” Takumi said, Xander slowly opened the door and looked at Takumi. He stood there for a moment taking in the sighed. Takumi slowly put his hand over his belly. The way Xander looked at him made him feel a little self conscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Sorry...” Xander said “Well umm how are you?” Takumi sighed, he knew Xander was trying but he was just too tired for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want Xander?” Takumi asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sore, but everything is going fine.” Takumi smiled, Xander looked him up and down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's just so strange.” Xander said “It's weird looking.” Xander sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imagine how I feel. The baby moves around so much.” Takumi sighed, he looked back up at Xander. “Where is Leo?” Takumi asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in the bath house right now, He was covering your position and was teamed up with Niles.” Takumi felt bad, Leo must be so tired. Takumi winced and put his hand over his belly. “Ah are you okay? How far along are you?” Xander said worried </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six months.” Takumi sighed when the pain faded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it's just moving around now?” Xander had his hands out. Takumi smiled and rubbed his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah they're just moving around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Xander sighed in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna feel?” Takumi asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that okay?” Xander asked, Takumi pat his belly. Xander slowly walked over, he looked at Takumi before he slowly put his hand on the belly. Xander barely had his hand on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xander?”  Leo asked sluggishly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Xander quickly yanked his hand away from Takumi. Leo ignored the two and crawled into the bed. “Ahem.” Xander said and looked at Takumi “Well I should be going. I hope they calm down Takumi.” Xander said stiffly as he walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo you feeling okay?” Takumi asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just sore, what were you and Xander talking about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just said I looked weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, come cuddle.” Leo said, Takumi laughed as he tried to get out of the chair but he fell back into the chair. Takumi struggled some more, Leo got out of the bed and grabbed Takumi’s hand and pulled him out of the chair. “Getting heavy.” Leo remarked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the hell up!” Takumi snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Sorry.” Leo said as the two climbed into bed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takumi was laying in bed. The baby was moving around so much at night it was hard for him to get any rest. So he just layed in the bed hoping to fall asleep. As he slowly closed his eyes and slowly started to drift to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AH!” Takumi screamed as a piercing pain ripped through his body starting from his stomach. “Ohhhhh” He groaned “L-LEO!” Takumi yelled, he sat on the bed and waited for the pain to happen again. Takumi struggled to get out of bed, he supported himself on the wall as he made his way down the hall looking for Leo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo stood chatting with Niles and Valdis when Takumi opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TAKUMI!” Leo shouted as he rushed over to the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo! I had a pain, I-I” Takumi looked frantic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi it's okay!” Valdis said Leo moved Takumi to a bench. “Takumi, it's just a hick.” Valdis said in a calming voice. “I had them pretty bad with Nina.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's the baby shifting. Moving into the right position.” Valdis smiled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh...” Takumi said as he felt the baby shift within. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now you're up let's chat.” Valdis said as he sat down next to Takumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Ryoma’s?” Valdis laughed looking at the Yukata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oorobro made it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But can you imagine Ryoma like this?” Valdis laughed, Takumi smirked thinking of Ryoma with a large belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Valdis?” Takumi looked at his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for not coming to you earlier. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay, i’m glad you're talking to me about it now.”  Valdis pulled Takumi in for a hug. The baby kicked at Valdis. “Oh man.” Valdis put his hand on Takumi's belly. “Active little one.” He smiled, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish they’d be a little less active so I can get some sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t get much sleep when they are born either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agh.” Takumi groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay.” Valdis laughed “I can help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep Niles away from my child.” Takumi hissed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a bad dad.” Niles said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get into fights with Nina, and Poor Kana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo he's trying.” Takumi said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be around all the time.” Valdis said “No need to worry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Takumi.” Leo seemed strangely excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me Leo, my ankles hurt.” Takumi groaned, he bit into a tomato he was eating like an apple. Takumi did strange and ate strange things during his pregnancy. Recently he was eating much more weird things than normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's the nursery.” Leo said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you do that all by yourself?” Takumi asked, mouth full of tomato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Xander, Ryoma and Valdis helped me out.” Leo smiled, seeming proud of himself. Leo opened the door to a room close to their shared bedroom. The large room was nicely put together. A cradle was close to the window and a daybed was on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's so nice.” Takumi started to cry, Leo pulled Takumi into a hug and he kissed Takumi’s forehead. Takumi finished off the tomato then he nuzzled his face into Leo’s shoulder. “Sorryyyy.” Takumi cried</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mood swings.” Leo laughed, he walked Takumi to the bed and made him sit down. “You wanna take a nap?” Leo asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, tell your child to stop kicking me when I want to sleep!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop kicking daddy.” Leo said as he put his hand over Takumi’s belly. The two laid down, Leo laughed softly to himself as he lightly rubbed Takumi’s belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AHHH AHHH AH!” Takumi let out a scream one morning. Leo rushed into the bedroom, Takumi was hunched over and had his hand over his belly. The other hand was on the dresser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TAKUMI!” Leo rushed over to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-AHHHHH!”  His grip on his belly got tighter and he hunched over further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods!” Leo screamed “VALDIS!” Leo screamed. Valdis and Niles can rush in. He recognised what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo makes Takumi lay down. I'm going to get Anna and Azuma!” Valdis shouted out order’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo watched as he held Takumi’s hand tightly. There was a lot of blood, A few more healers joined the room. Once the baby's cries rang out in the room Anna quickly cleaned the baby and handed it to Leo. He looked down at The baby and slowly slipped his hand out of Takumi’s grasp and held the wailing baby boy. Leo looked over to Takumi now that every healer in the room was now focusing on him. He was terrified that something was going to happen. That last minute takumi will slip into a coma and die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cries and coos of their new born baby grabbed Leo’s attention away from Takumi and down to their child. Their son. Leo stared down at the baby for a while before a soft tap on Leo’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi looked exhausted. He gave a weak smile as he looked down at their baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's their name?” Takumi asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you want to name him?” Leo asked Takumi shook his head </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you had an idea because i’m at a loss.” Takumi said, Leo looked at the baby for a bit longer then looked over to Takumi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forrest.” Leo said, Takumi snorted a bit </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gave me no time to think? Besides...I kinda like it.” Leo smiled as he poked at the baby’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay forest it is.” Takumi said as he closed his eyes. “I’m going to sleep. It’d be nice to sleep without someone kicking me.” Takumi murmured </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Leo said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me or forres?” Takumi asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both” He smiled, then his smile faded as he looked over the sweaty Takumi. “We can’t be like this for long.” Leo reminded him. Takumi froze and slowly glanced back at Leo with tears welling up in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right....right, right.” Takumi said he pulled the baby forest in for a hug. “I love you so much.” He said, struggling with his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to take him to the deep within the next few weeks. Once you are better you can rejoin the ranks.” Leo said, he brushed Forrest’s head. “God, so new to this world and I already love you.” Leo said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll protect you forever Forrest.” Takumi said “Daddy is so sorry already.” Takumi wimpred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi, you get some sleep. I’ll watch over you both. Till morning.” Leo said as he watched Takumi slowly fall asleep and Forrest cooed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>